User blog:MagicalN'Mighty/A Pro Guide For Creating The Perfect Loomian Battle Team
Hello there, and welcome to my post about the perfect battle team! Im new to this wiki but i thought with my more than 10 year pokemon experience and good knowledge of Loomian Legacy i could help out many people playing this game and wanting to prepare for the battle arena. ---- So to begin: There isn't just one team that is the best, certainly not so quick after the game release. Starters and Duskit are really good at the moment because of their high base stats and some have a typing that no other loomian yet has. If you just focus on loomians with high base stats you could get some pretty strong ones without even knowing what they do. (Base stats you can find on this wiki when you click a certain loomian and look to the right of the screen). Stats above 500 are pretty good atm. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ability's Ofcourse you would want to look into abilities. You can again find the abilities when going to this wiki to the Loomian and seeing what abilities it had. Some abilities are better with one kind of strat that another and you should really be knowing what your ability is and take advantage of it. Ofcourse some of the best abilities are hidden abilities which are rare abilities you can only find while having the gamepass for it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Personalities/ Nature's Natures, or Personalities like they are called in this game can increase or decrease certain stats of your loomian. Green means the base stat has been increased by 10% and orange/yellow means it had been decreased by 10%. There are a few different features here compared to Pokemon. First, Your energy stat can be increased which isn't avaiable in pokemon since they don't have an energy stat and second, the loomians can have 1 or 2 personalities. If you have only 1 personality it means that you can have only 1 thing increased without anything decreased which is super nice but rare to come by, or you can have 1 stat decreased and none increased which would be the worst possible and you might want to consider not taking that one to battle. Loomians can also have 2 personalities, 1 that increases and 1 that decreases your stats. (i think you can't have 2 increasing or 2 decreasing personalities at once but if im wrong let me know). This just means that one stat will be increased by 10% and another stat decreased by 10%. It's better to have only 1 increasing stat but most of the time you only focus ranged attack or melee attack so you won't need both and it would be best to have one increased and the other decreased depending on your loomians stats. I can't tell you right now what each personality exactly does but i have seen someone post that already so go check that out or i might post it here later. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ So what nature would be best for my loomian? To know this you must know what your loomian specialises in. To know this you can look it up on this wiki and see the highest stat of your loomian. Most of the time you want your highest stat increased or compensate for your lowest stat. You should also look if your loomian specialises in ranged or melee attack, and most of the time if you want to have an offensive build you would want a nature that increases that stat, and it wouldn't matter if the other attack got decreased because you should be focussing on your one attack and not having any moves of the other unless they have a special side effect which could be handy in battle. For example: My Avitross is an offensive loomian that has a higher melee attack stat than ranged attack stat, but it also has a very high speed stat. This means that i would want a nature that boosts either my speed or melee attack. This also means that i would only want melee attacks on him so that i can do the most possible damage. BUT, there is the move gust that can help you remove hurtfull stuff your opponent has placed at your feet, (idk the name of it in this game but it was spixes, toxic spixes and stealth rock in pokemon). But you might think that i would not want this move because this is a ranged attack but because of that ability my Avitross has gained a special use in my team and would save me damage that i would otherwise have gained if i didn't have the move. Now this isn't a move i would want to keep using because it does low damage because my ranged attack isn't that high so make sure you get an melee attack also so that you can still do a lot of damage. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ UP and TP Now i'll go over UP and TP (IV's and EV's in pokemon) UP (unique points) and TP (training points) are stats of a loomian that you can't see accurate unless you got the advanced stat viewer gamepass which allows you to see those hidden stats. When you find a loomian in the wild it has certain UP points that increases his own stats. These stats can be see accurately with the gamepass but you can also kind of see them without by looking at the training tab of your loomian and look at the stars. These stars are a vague indication of the hidden UP stats of your loomian. These points will always stay the same but will increase your stats more the higher level your loomian becomes. The UP can go from 0 UP which gives nothing to 40 UP which will be the max, but i don't know if it will increase that certain stat by 40 points too) I can be wrong here but i think it goes as follows: 1 red star = 0 UP 1 normal star = 1-10 UP 2 normal stars = 11-20 UP 3 normal stars = 21-30 UP 4 normal stars = 31-38 UP 5 normal stars = 39 UP 5 green stars = 40 UP Now i'll talk about the TP (EV's) TP are gained by defeating other loomians, wild and trainer's loomians. Every loomian has a unique tp that it will give when defeated. These can again be found on this wiki. These points will also increase your stat's but in a different way. The max TP you can get is 500, which usually means defeating 500 loomians, but some loomians can give multiple tp which will make it easier and you can also use the loomiboost which will triple the points that you will get by defeating that loomian. You can only get a maximum of 200 TP in 1 certain stat and after that you should train a different one. Every 4 trainer points gained in a stat will increase your actual stats by 1, which means when tp trained your loomian can have 125 more stats which will make a huge difference. Again here you want to watch your stats of your loomian to see what you should train. You could compensate for lower stats but increasing your highest stats is the most common thing to do as it allows your strongest points to become even stronger and swipe the opposing team possibly. These stats can again not be viewed precisely when you don't have the advanced stat viewer gamepass but you can get an idea by looking at the trainer tab at your loomian page and look at the middle and pay attention to the light blue going in certain directions and the bar underneath. The bar underneath means howmuch of the max TP you have gained and the light blue in a certain direction can tell you when you have the most TP in that stat. When the light blue stops moving it indicates that you have gained the maximum of 200 TP in that stat but this can not be seen that well and will be hard to actually know if you did get the 200 TP, what you can do is defeat some more loomians that give that TP and see if the bar still moves or not. ---- Gleaming Loomian Now some may think that gleaming loomian are better than normal loomian but i can assure that it does not increase any stat and is just for the sake of having a really rare loomian. Be aware when facing one that the owner might be proud of it but the loomian rarely has the desired iv's or nature so when you have followed this guide perfectly you can beat most of the gleaming loomian and make them not look that special anymore :P ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ If i missed anything or got anything wrong please say so by leaving a comment down below and i'll look into it and see if i have to change anything but most importantly, keep hunting and have fun! Category:Blog posts